disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Somebody's Watching Me
Somebody's Watching Me – debiutancki singel Rockwella, wydany przez Motown Records w 1984 roku. Refren utworu zaśpiewał Michael Jackson, w chórkach pojawia się również jego brat Jermaine. Utwór ten był wydany jako pierwsza piosenka z albumu pod tym samym tytułem. Doszedł na szczyt list przebojów w USA oraz Wielkiej Brytanii i okazał się głównym przebojem artysty. Piosenkę można usłyszeć w filmie DTV Monster Hits. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Who's watching? Tell me who's watching Who's watching me? I'm just an average man With an average life I work from nine to five Hey hell, I pay the price All I want is to be left alone In my average home But why do I always feel Like I'm in the twilight zone? I always feel like, somebody's watching me And I have no privacy I always feel like, somebody's watching me Tell me is it just a dream? When I come home at night I bolt the door real tight People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid Well can the people on TV see me Or am I just a paranoid? When I'm in the shower I'm afraid to wash my hair 'Cause I might open my eyes And find someone standing there People say I'm crazy Just a little touched But maybe shower remind me of Psycho too much That's why I always feel like, somebody's watching me And I have no privacy I always feel like, somebody's watching me Who's playing tricks on me? Who's watching me? I don't know anymore Oh the neighbor's watching Who's watching ? Well, the mailman watching me Tell me who's watching And I don't feel safe anymore Oh what a mess! I wonder who's watching me now? Who? The I.R.S? I always feel like, somebody's watching me And I have no privacy I always feel like, somebody's watching me Tell me is it just a dream? I always feel like, somebody's watching me And I have no privacy I always feel like, somebody's watching me Who's playing tricks on me? Tłumaczenie na język polski Kto mnie obserwuje? Powiedz kto mnie obserwuje? Kto mnie obserwuje? Jestem tylko przeciętnym facetem Prowadzącym przeciętne życie. Pracuję od dziewiątej do piątej (Hej) piekło! teraz za to płacę. Jedyne czego chcę, to by zostawiono mnie w spokoju W moim przeciętnym domu, Ale dlaczego zawsze czuję Jakbym był w strefie cienia? Zawsze się czuję jakby ktoś mnie obserwował I jakbym nie miał prywatności. Zawsze się czuję jakby ktoś mnie obserwował Powiedz mi czy to tylko urojenie? Kiedy wracam do domu późną porą Zamykam drzwi bardzo szczelnie. Ludzie do mnie wydzwaniają Próbuję ich uniknąć Czy ludzie w telewizji mogą mnie zobaczyć Czy po prostu popadłem w paranoję? Kiedy jestem pod prysznicem Boję się umyć włosy, Bo mógłbym otworzyć oczy I spostrzec kogoś tam stojącego. Ludzie mówią, że jestem obłąkany Po prostu lekko stuknięty. Ale może prysznic kojarzy mi się z "Psychozą". Właśnie dlatego... Zawsze się czuję jakby ktoś mnie obserwował I jakbym nie miał prywatności. Zawsze się czuję jakby ktoś mnie obserwował Kto się bawi moim kosztem? Kto mnie obserwuje? Już nie czuję się bezpieczny Och, sąsiad mnie obserwuje. Kto obserwuje? Listonosz mnie obserwuje. Powiedz mi kto mnie obserwuje! Już nie czuję się bezpieczny. Co za chaos! Zastanawiam się kto teraz mnie obserwuje. Kto ? I.R.S.*? Zawsze się czuję jakby ktoś mnie obserwował I jakbym nie miał prywatności. Zawsze się czuję jakby ktoś mnie obserwował Powiedz mi czy to tylko urojenie? Zawsze się czuję jakby ktoś mnie obserwował I jakbym nie miał prywatności. Zawsze się czuję jakby ktoś mnie obserwował Kto się bawi moim kosztem? *I.R.S. - agencja rządowa USA zajmująca się ściąganiem podatków Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Monster Hits